


Starbucks Run

by Miyuki_scourgeofthefirenation



Series: 600 Follower Celebration - Incorrect Diviners [2]
Category: The Diviners Series - Libba Bray
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Evie O'Neill - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mabel Rose - Freeform, Museums, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, Starbucks, Theta Knight - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, Will Fitzgerald, follower celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki_scourgeofthefirenation/pseuds/Miyuki_scourgeofthefirenation
Summary: Jericho and Sam go to Starbucks to get coffee for the group after the museum's coffee machine breaks down.
Relationships: Sam Lloyd & Jericho Jones
Series: 600 Follower Celebration - Incorrect Diviners [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891372
Kudos: 3





	Starbucks Run

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from randomcat1832:  
> Could I maybe request a ficlet that involves modern au Sam and Jericho waiting in line together to pick up a Starbucks order for the whole group?
> 
> You sure can randomcat1832, you sure can!
> 
> Also, did this involve me giving specific museum jobs to everyone in the group even though they are not mentioned in the actual fic? Yes, yes it did. (Ask me about it.)

The day had started off so well.

Sam had managed to have a good night’s sleep the night before (which he largely attributed to Evie’s presence) and then when the two arrived at the museum for work they found that Mabel had brought in homemade doughnuts for the group.

There was even a relatively steady stream of visitors coming in to see the museum, something Will was thrilled about since those types of days could be hard to come by.

But then the day had taken a turn when the coffee machine broke. And almost all of them desperately relied on caffeine to get through the morning. Probably far more than they should. No, definitely far more than they should. Sam didn’t even want to think about what being around Theta without her morning coffee would be like.

So he had volunteered to make a Starbucks run. That was his big mistake. His schedule wasn’t all that busy that morning since they didn’t have any new shows coming in or old shows going out, so it made sense for him to go.

But Evie hadn’t wanted him to go alone, pointing out that nine drinks was too much for him to carry back by himself. He had then, of course, blatantly flirted in an attempt to get her to go with him. She was too busy though with an important meeting with a local news station for publicity for the museum. Everyone was too busy it seemed. Well, everyone except...

“Jericho,” Sam said suddenly, “where are you going?”

The two were walking down the street outside of the museum, and Jericho had suddenly turned off towards the left when they were meant to keep going straight.

Jericho turned to face Sam, towering over him in that way of his as he did. “To the Starbucks,” he said in confusion, pointing off into the distance.

Sam took a slight step back, trying to reduce Jericho’s Jericho-ness. “Yeah, only problem is Starbucks is that way.” He indicated the way forward.

“There’s a closer one this way,” Jericho insisted.

“No, no there’s not,” Sam sighed.

“I looked it up on my phone before we left,” Jericho continued.

“And I’m telling ya, as someone who is a frequenter of Starbucks and other coffee shops great and small, the closest one to the museum is up ahead,” Sam said. Jericho regarded him suspiciously. Sam smirked, he knew exactly which Starbucks was closer, he had gone to both in the past. “Wanna bet five bucks on it?”

“You’re on.”

* * *

After they had arrived at the Starbucks location Sam had insisted on, and after five dollars had been begrudgingly handed over by Jericho, they got in line.

And boy, was there a line. Which was to be expected at nine thirty am on a Wednesday in New York City. Sam wryly observed that they wouldn’t be getting back anytime soon, and hopefully everyone back at the museum could manage to survive without ripping into any guests in the meantime. Something that could occasionally be a challenge even under optimal circumstances.

Jericho grimly came to the same realization next to Sam and pulled out his phone, typing away furiously.

Sam sighed and looked around the busy coffee shop. It really was a shame that the local coffee place that had been nearby went out of business about a year ago. Not that Sam thought Starbucks didn’t make good coffee, but the other place had been so much better. Plus going there never had made Sam feel like a corporate shill.

“What’re you doin’? Sam asked Jericho suddenly, who was still engrossed in his phone.

Jericho looked up and stuttered a bit, “Nothing.” Well that certainly wasn’t convincing.

“C’mon, what’s up? Normally you refer to phones as good for getting directions and government tracking is and that’s it.”

Jericho blushed. Sam grinned, suddenly realizing what this was about. He stayed quiet though, wanting to let the big guy share in his own time.

“Her name’s Lupe,” Jericho finally admitted, “I met her a couple weeks ago at a concert.”

“You go to concerts?” Sam asked, “Huh, and here I thought after leaving the museum you went back to the lab and just powered down until morning.”

Jericho glared at him. “See this is why I don’t talk to you outside of the required amount for work.”

Sam held up his hands in apology, “Sorry buddy, old habits die hard.”

“By old habits you mean mocking me?”

“Yes, exactly. But in all seriousness I’m happy for you.” And Sam was, admittedly in part because this hopefully meant Jericho had finally gotten over his crush on Evie. But hey, happiness for others due partially to selfish reasons was still happiness for others right?

A couple awkward minutes passed after that, with Jericho staring resolutely at the menu board and Sam observing the people around them.

“If you ever want to tell me about her or, I don’t know, you want date advice just let me know-“

“I think I’d rather die,” Jericho interjected. And just like that they were back into their old pattern. Well, almost. Jericho gave Sam a small smile that the other man returned warmly. “But who knows,” Jericho continued, turning to face forward again, “maybe one day talking to you will be preferable to death.”

“Awww, buddy,” Sam put his hands over his heart, “I love you too!”

The person in front of them finished up and the cashier called out “Next!” indicating Sam and Jericho.

Jericho rolled his eyes at Sam’s antics as they stopped up to the counter. “I can’t take you anywhere, can I?”

“Nope!” Sam chirped, “But in this case it’s your own fault for volunteering to come along.”

Jericho shook his head ruefully as he pulled out the piece of paper with everyone’s orders on it. “I never do learn.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, now hurry up and give the nice person our orders. If we take any longer here the museum may not still be standing when we get back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are my true loves.
> 
> More prompts to come!
> 
> Tumblr: @incorrect-diviners


End file.
